The present invention relates to maintaining consistency between primary storage and secondary storage when there is a deterioration of the disaster recovery link.
Disaster recovery systems typically address a sudden catastrophic failure at a single point in time. To assist in recovery of data, a copy of data may be provided at a remote location. Such dual or shadow copies are typically made as the application system is writing new data to a primary storage device. Different copy technologies well known to those skilled in the art may be used for maintaining remote copies of data at a secondary site.
In data mirroring systems, data is maintained in volume pairs. A volume pair is comprised of a volume in a primary storage device and a corresponding volume in a secondary storage device that includes an identical copy of the data maintained in the primary volume. Primary and secondary storage controllers may be used to control access to the primary and secondary storage devices. The integrity of data updates is related to insuring that updates are done at the secondary volumes in the volume pair in the same order as they were done on the primary volume.
In many application programs, such as database systems, certain writes cannot occur unless a previous write occurred; otherwise the data integrity would be jeopardized. Such a data write whose integrity is dependent on the occurrence of a previous data write is known as a dependent write. For instance, if a customer opens an account, deposits $400, and then withdraws $300, the withdrawal update to the system is dependent on the occurrence of the other writes, the opening of the account and the deposit. When such dependent transactions are copied from the primary volumes to secondary volumes, the transaction order must be maintained to maintain the integrity of the dependent write operation.
Volumes in the primary and secondary storages are consistent when all writes have been transferred in their logical order, i.e., all dependent writes transferred first before the writes dependent thereon. A consistency group has a consistency time for all data writes in a consistency group having a time stamp equal or earlier than the consistency time stamp. A consistency group is a collection of updates to the primary volumes such that dependent writes are secured in a consistent manner. For instance, in the banking example, this means that the withdrawal transaction is in the same consistency group as the deposit or in a later group; the withdrawal cannot be in an earlier consistency group. The consistency time is the latest time to which the system guarantees that updates to the secondary volumes are consistent. Consistency groups maintain data consistency across volumes and storage devices. Thus, when data is recovered from the secondary volumes, the recovered data will be consistent. For instance, if a failure occurs, the deposit will be written to the secondary volume before the withdrawal. Thus, when data is recovered from the secondary volumes, the recovered data will be consistent.
Consistency groups are formed within a session. All volume pairs assigned to a session will have their updates maintained in the same consistency group. Thus, the sessions are used to determine the volumes that will be grouped together in a consistency group.